<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random Fairy Tail One-Shots by Emo_MabelPines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528640">Random Fairy Tail One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_MabelPines/pseuds/Emo_MabelPines'>Emo_MabelPines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I can’t come up with ideas myself, Multi, Prompts because I can, pretty self explanatory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_MabelPines/pseuds/Emo_MabelPines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Any other ships that are not listed here are welcome, Cana Alberona/Laxus Dreyar, Charle | Carla/Happy, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Meredy/Ultear Milkovich, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe, Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell, Yukino Aguria/Rogue Cheney, Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Yes, I have already done this for other fandoms but because I love Fairy Tail so much and I’m sure a lot of you haven’t gotten those feels out from the final season (I know I haven’t), I want to write one-shots for this fandom!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Pretty basic guidelines to abide by:</p>
<p>- No incest, rape, or pedophilia fics </p>
<p>- I am not comfy with the explicit sexual content but mature is okay</p>
<p>- I probably won’t be writing any fics about anything past season 9 because I have yet to read the 100 year quest manga</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   I’ll make sure to dedicate the work to you and I’ll try my best! I will warn you, I may not be able to interpret some characters well because their personalities may be difficult to write, but I will attempt to create something you’ll like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Enjoy!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Knew?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ship: Mira/Laxus</p>
<p>Laxus and Mirajane have been dating for a few months now, but in secret. How will they tell everyone about their relationship and how will they react?<br/>(Just a cute one shot about them!)</p>
<p>Requested by Gruvkilla :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short and sweet fic that I really enjoyed writing! It made me feel happy.</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy the first Fairy Tail one shot and let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   “No one saw you, right?” Mirajane Strauss asks quietly. The lightning dragon slayer towers over her, his fur-lined cloak hiding most of his form. The two stand under a bridge on the border of Magnolia, miles away from the Fairy Tail guild. It was Mira’s idea to meet farther from the others so her siblings wouldn’t tease her. However, Laxus wasn’t quite sure that was the full reason.</p>
<p>   Shrugging and folding his arms, he sucks on his teeth, creating a popping sound. “No. But why should it matter?” Staring down at the woman in her maroon dress and warm winter coat, Laxus quirks an eyebrow. “Am I embarrassing?”</p>
<p>   Mira shakes her head, tugging her coat tightly around her, showing off more of her form. Laxus rakes his eyes gently over her body, the sight pulling at his heart strings. <em>Beautiful</em>.</p>
<p>   “Lisanna will tease me. Elfman will want to fight you.” she says, her white hair falling into her face, hiding her expression.</p>
<p>   Laxus exhales sharply, stepping closer to her, his arms uncrossing. “Mira, I’ll have a brawl with your brother if I have to to keep you in my arms. Besides, Elfman is tough but I’m tougher. I’ll be okay.” Mira shies away from his touch when he reaches out to her. Pulling his hand back, he sighs. “But if you truly don’t want me, then say it. Tell me what <em>you</em> think of me, not what others may think. I’ll leave if your answer is the same as theirs.” His defensive stance returns and Laxus hardens his heart for the strike of rejection he awaits.</p>
<p>   Silence enters the air. If they listened closely, they could hear the snow falling on the ground outside of the protection from the bridge. The guild’s bartender takes a deep breath and looks Laxus in the eyes. “I love you, Laxus Dreyar,” she says boldly, “I always have and I always will. You’re not embarrassing in the least, although I’m afraid of what might be said if we were to say these things openly.”<br/> <br/>   The lightning mage feels his heart open once more, a light growing inside him that he cannot ignore. “I love you too, Mira.” She engulfs him in a sensual hug, a smile filling her face when he returns it. Laxus isn’t one to give affection, but for Mira, he’d break his walls down in an instant to make her happy.</p>
<p>   “We don’t have to tell anyone yet if you don’t feel comfortable.” Laxus mumbles into her hair, rubbing her back gently. His gruff voice has softened, a moment only Mira will ever experience.</p>
<p>   “No, we should,” pulling away enough to press a kiss onto his lips, she smiles determinedly, “they deserve to know. And whatever happens, happens.”<br/> <br/>   Laxus smirks at his little ray of sunshine and chuckles. “Okay, let’s do it.”</p>
<p>   For the past two months, Mira and Laxus had been dating in secret, sharing kisses when they were out of sight and giving flirty glances at one another from across the room. The confession from the strong, silent Laxus left Mira in a flurry of emotions, causing her heart to race and giggles of joy to escape her lips. She hadn’t shown it in front of her siblings, much less any of the other guild members, but she let Laxus know every time they met in private.</p>
<p>   Feeling strong and invincible, the couple walk hand in hand down the streets of Magnolia, Mira smiling happily and Laxus letting his mask slip for the love of his life. Neighbors of the guild who know most of the members, stare at the two, realizing they had established their relationship. Instead of whispers and odd glances their way as Mira had expected, there are grins and waves as she normally experiences while strolling through the market.</p>
<p>   The guild hall is full of Fairy Tail mages, all of them either wrestling, drinking, or talking amongst themselves. When Laxus and Mira walk down the center towards the bar, where Mira had to be stationed the rest of the day, eyes fall on them and some of the fighting stops. Without letting the smile leave her face, Mira stands on her tiptoes to kiss Laxus on the lips. “Stick around?”</p>
<p>   “You know I will.” Laxus returns the kiss, slightly surprised at her boldness.<br/> <br/>   Erza chuckles from her seat, pausing before shoving a forkful of strawberry cake into her mouth. “So you finally admit it, Mira?”</p>
<p>   The couple looks at Erza in surprise. Lisanna, who’s running the bar in place of Mira while she was out for an hour, giggles. “Oh, sis. We all knew. You should’ve seen you face last week when Laxus winked at you before heading out on his quest. It was as red as Erza’s hair!”</p>
<p>   Mira blinks. “You...all knew?”</p>
<p>   Laxus realizes they hadn’t been very discreet and coughs uncomfortably. “Oops.”</p>
<p>   Natsu, who’s currently in an argument with Gray while Lucy is yelling at them, grins what Lucy calls his ‘Dragneel smile’, and nods in affirmation. “Of course we did! Happy also spied on you when Lisanna got suspicious.”</p>
<p>   Happy, who’s jaw drops after getting called out, stops eating his fish. “Natsu! That was a secret! Now Mira is gonna kill me!!”</p>
<p>   Laxus raises an eyebrow, glaring evilly at the talking blue cat. “What about me?”</p>
<p>   Happy shrugs. “I’m more terrified of Mira.” Mira has to put an arm out to stop Laxus from changing Happy’s mind.<br/> <br/>   “We’re all supportive, you two. You’re cute together!” Lucy gives them a thumbs-up before returning to holding the Fire dragon slayer and the stripper away from each other.</p>
<p>   “What about Elfman? Does he know too?” Mira questions. Elfman, though younger, had always been protective of his sisters and Mira was afraid her brother would try to kill Laxus and end up getting hurt himself.</p>
<p>   Lisanna sighs. “He’s dealing with it in his own way.”</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>   Currently on a mission, Elfman sobs as he’s trudging back to the guild, thoughts on his oldest sister dating the lightning dragon slayer. “She’s s-s-so m-manly!”</p>
<p>   “Shouldn’t you be upset your sister is dating?” Evergreen prompts, her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>   “I am but I’m proud of her t-too.”</p>
<p>   Evergreen pushes her glasses up her nose and rolls her eyes. Elfman can be so confusing sometimes. “Are you going to challenge Laxus when you get back?”</p>
<p>   The larger transformer shakes his head, head lowering in defeat. “No. You and I both know he’d win. And Mira would be upset I’m fighting her.....her....” he cries again, “her <em>boyfriend!!!</em>”</p>
<p>   The entire walk home was like this, Evergreen comforting Elfman while he rants about it being so unmanly of him to sob. But secretly, deep down, he’s happy for her, knowing she’s enjoying her relationship.</p>
<p>   But if Lisanna ever starts dating, everyone knows Elfman and Mira would not hesitate to threaten the living hell out of whoever were to dare date their sister.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Criticism is welcomed and greatly encouraged!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Quaking Desire (Gruvia)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ship: Gruvia (Gray x Juvia)</p>
<p>Gray returns from a quest different. Now, he’s the one obsessed with Juvia! How is Juvia going to react?</p>
<p>Requested by Shaypop!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was fun to write! I did not really know how to end it, so I hope it’s satisfactory for y’all!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Juvia has never felt more conflicted in her life.</p>
<p>   Her struggle started just last week, when her beloved Gray returned from a quest. She had run to him with open arms, crying out for him. “Gray-sama!! You’re back! I missed you!” Much to her, and everyone else’s, surprise, Gray engulfed her in a hug, smiling as big as she was.</p>
<p>   “My dear Juvia! I rushed back as fast as I could. I couldn’t bear to be away from you any longer.”</p>
<p>   Jaws dropped around the guild hall. Happy stopped eating his fish. Natsu stopped picking fights with Erza. Lucy and Levy stopped bonding over a book. It was as if the world itself paused. Juvia, shocked, looked up at the stripper, blinking. “W-what?”</p>
<p>   Gray’s eyes were tinged with a deep pink, though it was incredibly hard to tell. Tilting his head in confusion, he kept the smile on his face. “I’ve missed you.” The confession was said softly enough to make Juvia melt in his arms.<br/> <br/>   “You...you did?”<br/> <br/>   “Of course I did. How could I not miss you?” Suddenly, as if he remembered something, he got down on one knee and held her hand. “Juvia, I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember. Will you be my girlfriend?” Sparkles seemed to dance around him. It was everything Juvia could’ve ever dreamed of, in fact, she had dreamt of that moment many times.</p>
<p>   But it wasn’t right. Something about her true love was off and she wasn’t sure she liked it.</p>
<p>   Before she could answer, Natsu stepped in, rubbing his knuckles roughly on Gray’s scalp, obviously trying to start a fight. “Never thought you’d have the guts, ice princess!”</p>
<p>   Gray shoved him away, angrily glaring at the pink haired dragon slayer. “Not now Natsu. My dear Juvia is here. She shouldn’t have to witness our brawls.”</p>
<p>   “Eh..?” Natsu hunched over, raising an eyebrow. When had Gray not wanted to fight? And since when did he not want to fight because of Juvia?</p>
<p>   Juvia shifted uncomfortably, eyeing Gray. She should say yes. She wanted to say yes. However, what if that wasn’t Gray?</p>
<p>   “No. I’m sorry, Gray-sama. But you aren’t yourself.”</p>
<p>   Even Erza nearly dropped her cake. “Juvia..” She stared in utter shock at the water mage.</p>
<p>   Gray frowned, but stood up. “I’ll win you over, Juvia. I will, just you wait.”</p>
<p>   Now, ever since that moment, Gray has been the Juvia of the Fairy Tail guild. Every mission she accepts, he desperately wants to join her. Whenever she walks to her apartment, Gray follows with a lovestruck look and giddy smiles. Even when she eats, Gray is there, telling her how cute she is and how badly he wants to strip with her.<br/> <br/>   A thought strikes her as she’s finding herself annoyed at Gray while eating her lunch. <em>Is this how Gray-sama feels every day?</em> The idea guilts her immensely. She had no idea.</p>
<p>   Lucy, Natsu, Erza, and Happy had all watched what was happening, not saying anything about it until now.</p>
<p>   “Juvia,” Lucy says, smiling nervously, “are you...happy?”</p>
<p>   The blue girl starts to cry, burying her head on the table in her arms. Gray’s eyes go wide and he attempts to cheer her up but the action only causes her to sob harder. Erza sighs, standing up to grab Gray’s forearm and drag him away. “Let’s take a walk.”</p>
<p>   Once she’s spilled all of her tears, Juvia looks up, wiping her eyes and sniffling. Lucy offers her a sympathetic smile. “Do you feel better?”</p>
<p>   Nodding, she exhales forcefully. “Yes. I-I thought I would be happy if he ever acted this way towards me. But I’m not. It...it feels wrong and unlike him. I don’t..” she pauses, hiccuping, “...I don’t think I love him anymore.” Finding another stash of tears, she lets them fall, slamming her head on the table once more.</p>
<p>   Natsu and Lucy exchange looks. Happy gently puts a fish in front of her. “Juvia,” he says sadly, “here’s a fish to cheer you up.” Natsu gives him a thumbs up. Lucy facepalms and rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>   “Do you think how Gray has changed makes him less attractive to you? Maybe you like the hard-to-get types?”</p>
<p>   Juvia sniffs. “M-maybe..? He’s just so...so...clingy now! Then I wondered...is this how he feels about me?”</p>
<p>   The blonde realizes where she’s going with this and struggles to find the right words. “I...don’t know. Gray is like that with most people. He’s independent and doesn’t like it when others bother him. However, whenever you act clingy towards him, he doesn’t freak out or push you away for good as he does with anyone else. I think he secretly likes it, if I’m being honest.”</p>
<p>   Her crying ceases. “D-do you really think so?”</p>
<p>   Nodding, Lucy smiles. “I do. But I also think something happened to Gray on that quest. I have a feeling Erza is discovering what that is right now.”</p>
<p>   Juvia stands and takes a shuddering breath. “I’m going to find them. I need to talk to Gray.” She leaves, thanking Lucy (and Happy for the fish).</p>
<p>   Natsu lays his head on the table and glances at Lucy. “Did you really mean what you said? About Gray secretly liking her constant attention?”</p>
<p>   “Nope. I have no idea what Gray thinks of it,” Lucy admits, “Gray is too unreadable. But Juvia needed to hear something that would boost her spirits. Perhaps this will turn out okay after all?” Shrugging, Natsu and Happy stare at her. She glares at them both. “What?”</p>
<p>   “Nothing.” Happy smiles.</p>
<p>   “No, really. What?”</p>
<p>   Happy shrugs again.</p>
<p>   “I swear, cat, if you don’t tell me!!!” The two bicker back and forth while Natsu watches Juvia exit the guild. </p>
<hr/>
<p>   “Gray-sama! Erza!” Juvia pants as she catches up to the two mages. They’re in an abandoned alley in downtown Magnolia. Gray looks as though he had the wind knocked out of him.<br/> <br/>   “Juvia?” His voice is odd; different. His tone causes her to slow.</p>
<p>   Erza offers her a tight smile. “Gray was hit by a magic that causes extreme adoration and affection for a specific person. That person happened to be you. I was able to reverse it’s affect with this potion I bought.” Holding a vial up, she shows it off.</p>
<p>   Juvia wrings her hands, eyes flickering between the two. “So...Gray-sama isn’t obsessed with me anymore?”</p>
<p>   The ice mage’s eyebrows shoot up. “What?”</p>
<p>   “He has no memory of what happened. Let’s try to keep it that way, I’m not entirely sure Gray would appreciate what he’s done.” Juvia nods reluctantly, lowering her head. She cannot speak of what happened, therefore she can’t work things out with her beloved Gray. However, she can start to work on her side of things.<br/> <br/>   The three head back to the guild, Gray demanding an explanation from them and Erza knocking him on the head to shut him up. Little did Juvia or Erza know, Gray remembers his fight with the love mage.</p>
<p><br/> <br/>   <em>“I wouldn’t try to dodge if I were you. My rays hit everything and anything, you have no hope of escape. The love you bury deep inside you for that one special person is arisen and you will no longer be able to hold back that desire.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>   “I don’t love anyone. There is no special person.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>   “Oh, but there is, Gray Fullbuster. I can sense it inside you. That hidden emotion deep in the pit of your heart where no one can reach it, except for me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>   “What are you talking about?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>   “You quaking desire for a mage of water, of course.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Criticism is always welcome and greatly encouraged!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Birthday Surprise (Sting x Yukino)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ship: Stingyu (Sting/Yukino)</p>
<p>Just a cute fluffy one shot of Sting and Yukino celebrating Yukino’s birthday with the Sabertooth guild.</p>
<p>Requested by Stingcar!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love this one, it’s so cute!</p>
<p>Hope you all enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   “Happy birthday Yukino!” The entire Sabertooth guild shouts as the light blue-haired mage walks through the entrance. She jumps, startled, before registering what’s happening. She stares at the festive decorations and the giant cake sitting on the center table, gleaming with a beautiful celestial design made specially for her. The members of Sabertooth are all dressed up in party hats and hold drinks in their hands.</p>
<p>   “What is this?”<br/> <br/>   “Your birthday party.” Rogue answers in his calm, deep voice. “Sting wanted to throw you one ever since you told him you don’t usually do anything for your birthday. He was very enthusiastic about it.”</p>
<p>   Yukino searches for Sting in the crowd and finds him standing with Minerva on the left side of the cake, smiling. Sting approaches her proudly, his single earring swinging as he walks. “Do you like it?” He’s so excited, Yukino doesn’t have to heart to tell him it’s a bit much.</p>
<p>   “I love it.” Offering a small smile, she glances at the cake. “I hope we’re sharing this.”</p>
<p>   Minerva confirms that with a nod. “We’re not going to give you all of this, Yukino. You should know Rogue can’t keep himself away from sweets.” Smirking at Rogue, who gives her a deadly look for exposing his secret, she picks up the cake cutter and hands it to the birthday girl. “Go ahead.”</p>
<p>   “Wait! Yukino, you have to make a wish first. Blow out the candles.” Sting says.</p>
<p>   Yukino realizes she’s never blown out candles on a cake before. Her sister, Angel, had celebrated her fifth birthday with her and then had disappeared without a trace. That’s the last birthday she remembers acknowledging and even then, candles didn’t make an appearance. Tears fill her eyes as she makes her wish. <em>I wish every birthday from now on will be like this.</em> She blows out her candles, letting two tears slip down her cheeks. “Thank you.”<br/> <br/>   After cutting the cake, and watching Rogue down four servings, Yukino receives gifts from the other members. Most are simple trinkets they figure she will enjoy or items of clothing or jewelry. Thanking everyone with a bigger smile and tears of joy forming in her eyes, she puts them all carefully on a separate table, promising to take them home and treasure them.<br/> <br/>   Sting seems off throughout the entire party and Yukino, Rogue, and Minerva observe this immediately.<br/> <br/>   “What’s going on?” Rogue asks Sting discreetly while they watch Minerva teach Yukino a few dance moves, most of them being revealing and sexual. Yukino watches awkwardly, attempting to repeat what she did, only to get embarrassed and cover her red face. Sting smiles.</p>
<p>   “Nothing.”</p>
<p>   Rogue frowns deeply as he stares at Sting for a moment. Following his line of sight, the shadow dragon slayer realizes what’s going on and smiles.</p>
<p>   The party ends a few hours later. It’s late and the sky is dark when everyone files out to go to their apartments. The few that stay in the guild overnight head to their own corners and tables. Only Yukino and Sting are left in the main area.</p>
<p>   “Thank you again, Sting. This was wonderful and I’m so happy I got to spend my birthday with you all.” Yukino bows her head in thanks.</p>
<p>   Shifting in his spot, Sting pulls a present out from behind his back and holds it out to her. It’s a small box wrapped pretty terribly in white wrapping paper, probably done by the light dragon slayer himself. She takes it from him, staring at it. “Is this for me?”</p>
<p>   He nods. “Yeah.” He’s unusually quiet, which makes Yukino nervous.<br/> <br/>   Inside the box is a beautiful necklace with a blue rose identical to the one stationed on her head. Yukino pauses, staring at the gorgeous, and most likely expensive, piece of jewelry. Sting shoves his hands in his pockets. “I know it’s not much, but I saw it in a store uptown and thought of you.”</p>
<p>   “I love it.” She whispers, gently taking it out and fastening it around her neck. Sting stares in awe at her. “Does it look okay?”</p>
<p>   “You make it look beautiful.” He cringes. “Sorry, I mean to say I think you’re pretty. Wait...crap...that was supposed to be smoother.”<br/> <br/>   The corner of Yukino’s mouth curves upwards. “Sting.”</p>
<p>   “Yeah?”</p>
<p>   “Do you like me? Is that what you’re trying to say?”</p>
<p>   Sting sighs. “Yes.”</p>
<p>   Standing on her tiptoes, Yukino kisses his cheek boldly. Sting flushes. “I like you too. But you didn’t have to get me anything to prove your feelings.”</p>
<p>   The dragon slayer grins, the way he’s seen Natsu smile, and carefully wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her a little closer. “I know, I wanted to. Seeing you smile is the only thing I want.”</p>
<p>   The two share a sweet kiss while others inside the guild pretend to look away. Rogue and Minerva, who’re spying on them from outside, smirk at each other, knowing they had been right all along.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chocolate Lover (Stingue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ship: Sting/Rogue</p>
<p>It’s a short but sweet one-shot of Sting being an ass and Rogue being a blushy boi. Also, Rogue has the biggest sweet tooth ever and no one can change my mind (except for maybe Erza)</p>
<p>Requested by AS :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   The moment Sting knows he truly loves Rogue is when he walks in on him shoveling chocolate into his face in the main guild hall. A ring of dark, sticky sweets surrounds his mouth and he guiltily glances back at Sting, pausing his eating.<br/> <br/>   “I..” Rogue attempts to explain around the food in his mouth. Straightening up, he coughs, pushing the bag of chocolate away from him as if trying to cover up for the fact he was about to eat the entire thing.</p>
<p>   Sting, who’s just coming back from a quest, starts laughing, dropping the token he won from brawling with a few large monkeys on the outskirts of town. Rogue frowns, glaring at the light dragon slayer.<br/> <br/>   “Stop. It’s not what it looks like.”</p>
<p>   “Sure,” Sting chuckles, “You weren’t about to eat that entire bag yourself, were you?”</p>
<p>   Rogue flushes darkly and flings a defensive shadow at him, one Sting meets with a simple light spell. “No, I was not. Go away.” Rogue has always been moody and independent at times, but Sting can hear the tone in his voice. He’s ashamed.</p>
<p>   “Rogue, I’m not judging you.” Sting forces himself to quit laughing, knowing it would only further upset him. “I know what your cravings for chocolate does to you, you don’t have to feel ashamed of it.”</p>
<p>   “Go away, Sting.” Rogue sighs. “Don’t make me fight you.”</p>
<p>   “You and I both know I’d let you win.”</p>
<p>   Rogue scowls but knows better than to retaliate. He crosses his arms. “What do you want? Aren’t you going to go put your trophy in your room?” He gestures to the monkey thumb Sting dropped. By the size of it, Rogue guessed Sting had fought giant ones; the phalange is as big as Sting’s arm.</p>
<p>   “I will, but I wanted to see your cute face first.” Sting cheekily grins at him.</p>
<p>   The shadow dragon slayer’s blush darkens immensely and he groans. “Why are you like this? You can’t just say that out of nowhere.”</p>
<p>   Frowning, Sting walks over to him and cups his face. “Rogue, we’ve been dating for seven months. It’s not out of nowhere.”</p>
<p>   Minerva, sitting at a table with Yukino in the background, snorts. “I cannot believe you forgot, Rogue. Just last night you two were fu-“ Yukino cuts her off with a hand over her mouth and smiles apologetically. Rogue buries his face into his hands, memories of last night resurfacing dirtily in his mind. Sting laughs and wraps his arms around his lover, resting his chin in Rogue’s hair as Rogue rests his covered face on the light dragon slayer’s chest.</p>
<p>   “Aww it’s not that bad. Don’t worry, we’ll do it again tonight.”<br/> <br/>   Even Yukino now flushes. “Sting! You’re going to break the poor thing.”</p>
<p>   Sting winks. “I plan on it.”</p>
<p>   Poor Rogue trembles with embarrassment, his face an unbelievable color of scarlet. He can’t even form words to tell Sting to shut up. Instead, he stays huddled against Sting’s chest, feeling a bit of comfort as if Sting is a barrier between him and the outside world.</p>
<p>   Kissing his head, Sting smiles happily, knowing exactly what he was doing to his boyfriend. The master of the Sabertooth guild refuses to let Rogue go the rest of the day, hugging him from behind or holding his hand despite Rogue’s quiet complaints.<br/> <br/>   Although everyone knows Rogue is the one who enjoys it the most.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Did He Forget? (Jellal/Erza)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ship: Jellal/Erza</p>
<p>A cute fic of Erza thinking Jellal forgot about their anniversary and is in for quite a treat.</p>
<p>Requested by Jetitan!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Only one warning: a few swear words</p>
<p>Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Erza Scarlet is going to beat Jellal’s ass. The first thing she expected on the morning of their anniversary was a kiss and possibly some gifts. Although she doesn’t necessarily like her husband wasting money on expensive trinkets for her, it’s a nice gesture and the action makes her feel treasured.<br/> <br/>   However, the scarlet-haired mage wakes up that morning to a cold, empty spot to her left where Jellal is supposed to be. It’s something she’s used to waking up to, knowing Jellal has a busy schedule with his redemption process and working on his guild, Crime Sorciere. But this morning, Erza is furious. He forgot. She doesn’t expect the world from him but can’t he at least remember their anniversary? It only comes around once a year.</p>
<p>   Transforming into her everyday armor, Erza decides to head out on a quest from the guild to calm herself. Maybe she would see Jellal on the way and give him a piece of her mind. She loves him greatly though his workaholic nature gets the best of him and it often leaves her alone and feeling forgotten.</p>
<p>   Natsu picks the wrong day to mess with the fairy known as Titania. “Oi, Erza!! Fight me!” The Fire dragon slayer yells as he attacks Erza with a kick. She holds up one hand and catches his ankle, pushing him away roughly and causing him to fall back on his rear, all with a resting bitch expression on her face.</p>
<p>   “Not now.”</p>
<p>   Lucy and Happy, who had been watching with disappointment in Natsu, both yelp at Erza’s face. “Natsu...maybe she’s not in the best mood right now.” Lucy warns as Natsu jumps to his feet, grinning.</p>
<p>   “She’s just upset I’ll win!” Forming a dragon slayer roar in his belly, he reels back to shoot it at Erza. The transforming mage draws her sword and hits the blunt of it roughly against his swelling stomach. Natsu groans and falls over, his spell interrupted. Happy flies over to his partner, gasping. </p>
<p>   “I said, not now.” Erza’s expression hardens even more and she continues into the guild where she takes a random quest, shows it to Mira without even looking at her, and heads out to complete whatever the task is. Mira exchanges glances with Lisanna as they watch her walk away.</p>
<p>   Erza passes Natsu, Happy, and Lucy, who all stare at her in worry and confusion. Lucy glares at Natsu. “You shouldn’t have taken it so far! What do you think would’ve happened if she chose to seriously injure you?”</p>
<p>   “Erza wouldn’t do that.” Natsu mutters. “She likes me, I know she does. She doesn’t want to actually kill me.”</p>
<p>   “That we know of.” Happy comments. Natsu gives him a look.</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>   Returning from her quest near dusk, Erza walks with a torn outfit and smudges on her skin. She’s in slight pain from a hit to her ribs but other than that she’s just feeling down. Throughout her fight with a smuggler in Eastern Magnolia, Erza had thought a lot about her husband. Now, she’s come to the conclusion he’s got too many important things on his mind and she apparently isn’t one of them.<br/> <br/>   The light sky has turned a dark, purple color and nighttime is on it’s way. Erza’s stomach growls. She hasn’t eaten anything, mainly since her thoughts were elsewhere. Instead of returning home, she visits the guild where a few members are drinking around Cana, trying to challenge her to a drinking contest, which she declines, knowing she will knock most of them out before she even gets the chance to get drunk.</p>
<p>   Mira looks up from drying a few cups and smiles. “Welcome back! You hungry?” Erza nods and a bowl of steaming soup is set in front of her. Thanking Mira, she takes a sip. The bartender had noticed her behavior before and is noticing it now as well. “Are you doing okay?”</p>
<p>   “Yes.” Erza stirs her spoon in her soup. “I’m doing well.”</p>
<p>   “Jellal was searching for you.”</p>
<p>   At the mention of her husband, Erza tightens her grip on her spoon. “Oh really? What did he want?” Now Mira definitely knows something is off. Jellal and Erza have been close since the Tower of Heaven, when Zeref’s hold on Jellal was released. They got married exactly one year ago today and have been a smiling, awkward couple since. Mira always found it endearing when they would enter the guild together and stick close to one another. But when his name was said, Erza barely looked up from her food.</p>
<p>   “He wanted to tell you to meet him back at your house by nine. That’s all he told me.”</p>
<p>   Erza finally glances up at her friend, her heart starting to race. It’s three quarters after eight right now. “Oh. Well, I suppose I should head there then.” Standing and thanking Mira again for the soup, Erza fights the urge to sprint home. Did Jellal remember?</p>
<p>   Swinging open their front door a few blocks from the guild, Erza’s eyes scan the hallway. She shuts the door behind her and breathes in deeply, catching the sweet scent of strawberries.<br/> <br/>   Jellal sits in the kitchen, passed out in a chair while leaning on the table, his head resting on his arms. A large, homemade strawberry cake is presented before him, decorated with beautiful icing and strawberries. It’s three layers high and on the left of it is a large present with her name on it.<br/> <br/>   He remembered.</p>
<p>   Smiling softly at her husband, she walks over and kisses his hair, silently thanking him for the time and effort he put into making their anniversary special. They will celebrate it tomorrow, when Jellal has the day off, and eat cake and snuggle on the couch, enjoying each other’s warmth. Erza will open her gift and scold Jellal for spending too much money on a gift.</p>
<p>   Speaking of which, Erza’s smile drops. Quietly sneaking back out the front door, Erza scrambles through the still open shops of Magnolia, desperately searching for the gift she forgot to buy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wishful Thinking (Freed/Laxus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ship: Freed/Laxus</p>
<p>Freed has been practicing lightning magic to assist Laxus better during battles. How will Laxus react to this? And is there something brewing in their relationship?</p>
<p>Requested by Ennarcia :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew, this took a while! Finals week sucks. I’ve also been writing a story which I hope to turn into a novel someday so my attention is also on that.</p>
<p>But I did manage to write this and I hope to be back to posting every day, especially over break!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Laxus Dreyar is immensely proud of the long green-haired mage currently training in private on the outskirts of Magnolia.<br/> <br/>   Earlier, Freed had claimed he was going on a quest, denying Laxus the ability to accompany him. Evergreen and Bickslow had been quiet while the small argument had taken place, glancing at each other. The quest was a hard one, which is why Laxus was so pissed off. Usually, Freed never took a job without consulting the lightning mags and asking him to join. Curiosity got the better of Laxus, so when Freed left for his “quest”, he was followed.</p>
<p>   Now, as Laxus watches Freed train swiftly and smoothly on a grassy hill in the distance, he realizes exactly what he’s doing. Small sparks of yellow dance around the smaller mage, crackling to life before dissipating into thin air. A trickle of sweat runs down Freed’s neck yet he continues, mercilessly putting his body through the rough workout.</p>
<p>   <em>He’s teaching himself lightning magic.</em></p>
<p>   Laxus knew firsthand that lightning magic is incredibly hard to learn and control. Had Freed only recently started training? No, the small ability he does have for Laxus’s specific magic must’ve taken weeks, possibly months of practice. Laxus couldn’t help the wave of pride rushing over him.</p>
<p>   <em>Is he doing this for me?</em></p>
<p>   The blonde watches Freed train for a few more moments then shakes his head. <em>No. Wishful thinking.</em> Turning on his heel, Laxus leaves Freed to his training and heads back to the guild where Evergreen and Bickslow are quietly talking.</p>
<p>   “Yo, Laxus! What’s the news with Freed?” Bickslow acts as if he weren’t just whispering about the very mage in front of him. Evergreen rests her head delicately on one fist, tilting to look up at Laxus.</p>
<p>   The lightning mage cocks an eyebrow. “Nothing. He’s going on a mission, as he said.”</p>
<p>   Evergreen exhales through her nose sharply, almost like a snort. “We both know when you lie, Laxus, so I suggest you stop pretending we can’t.” Pushing her glasses up her nose, she gives Laxus a pointed look.</p>
<p>   “I wasn’t pretending, I was hoping you would back off.” Laxus growls suddenly. The other members of the Thunder God tribe are taken aback and share another small glance. In a mood, Laxus sits at a separate table instead of leaning against a banister with his arms crossed as he usually does. Bickslow and Evergreen decide not to say anything in fear of angering him further. There’s obviously something on his mind.</p>
<p>   Freed returns to the guild a few hours later, his body covered in sweat and grime as if he’d tumbled with a larger-than-usual beast. Evergreen and Bickslow greet him, whom he smiles back to, then notices Laxus milling about in a dark corner. He gives the other two a questioning look, which they merely shrug to into return.</p>
<p>   “Laxus.” The green-haired man approaches the blonde, hand resting on the hilt of his sword as it naturally does.<br/> <br/>   Laxus scoffs. “What?”</p>
<p>   “Are you upset I didn’t bring you along today?” The lace of excitement in his voice is something Laxus cannot ignore. He swivels in his chair, looking up at Freed.</p>
<p>   “No. Are you?”</p>
<p>   Freed presses his mouth into a thin line but shakes his head. “No. I just assumed you were since you’re pouting at a table.” Only Freed is allowed to speak to Laxus in such a manner, yet it still surprises the other guild members.<br/> <br/>   Laxus chuckles. “I didn’t realize you were training, Freed. Especially lightning magic. Is there any reason?”</p>
<p>   At the mention of it, Freed’s face flushes. “How did you-“</p>
<p>   “I may or may not have been stalking you this morning.”</p>
<p>   Flushing further, Freed sighs. “Yes, I’ve been attempting to practice lightning magic. Including spells to protect you during battle when I couldn’t before.”</p>
<p>   Laxus raises an eyebrow. “Protect me? What, you don’t think I can protect myself?”</p>
<p>   “I think you can. But you’ve made too many sacrifices for the rest of us and I felt it was time I protected you for once. Feeling useless while you take all the hits is too much for me to bear, especially when I care for you, Laxus. You’re my team member and my friend; I’d do anything to protect you.” Unfortunately, Freed realizes too late that he said that out loud and in front of everyone. His cheeks turning a tomato red, he excuses himself from the guild, walking quickly out the front double doors. Laxus stares after him, his mind whirling.<br/> <br/>   “I knew it!” Evergreen stands up, pumping her fists in the air. When she realizes what she just did, she settles down, brushing off her dress and clearing her throat. “I mean...I figured something was going on between you two.” Bickslow nods in agreement.</p>
<p>   Laxus simply stares at them. “You...knew?” Feeling embarrassed he himself didn’t understand what Freed was feeling towards him, he stands, the stool he was still on flying behind him. Without another word, he rushes out the door, cloak dancing behind him as air rushes through it.</p>
<p>   Freed is found on the same hill as before. Instead of training, however, he’s sitting in a peaceful position; legs crossed and arms resting limply between them. Laxus approaches him quietly, watching him carefully. “Freed.”<br/> <br/>   Opening his eyes, Freed refuses to look up at the blonde. “Yes, Laxus?” His cheeks are a mild pink.</p>
<p>   “Is what you said true?”</p>
<p>   “Do you believe it is?”</p>
<p>   Laxus sighs, stepping closer to him. “Stop that, Freed. Look at me.” When the smaller refuses, Laxus kneels down and grabs his chin gently, forcing him to meet his eyes. Freed attempts to keep a calm, straight look on his face but his true emotions start to shine through. “Do you truly care about me that much?”</p>
<p>   Nodding, Freed stares directly into Laxus’s eyes, locking the two in a staring contest. Laxus smiles wolfishly and, without warning, presses his lips to Freed’s. The two lip lock for what seems like forever until they part, leaving Freed a stuttering, blushing mess. “L-Laxus..”</p>
<p>   “I’ll help you train. So you don’t accidentally hurt yourself casting a spell.”</p>
<p>   Freed is about to protest but he closes his mouth. He nods, agreeing with a small smile. “As you wish, Laxus.”</p>
<p>   The remainder of the day is spent together, the two training with lightning magic, Laxus showing Freed the move first before the latter tries it. Throughout the months, Freed grows exceptionally well as a lightning mage and in the midst of their next major battle, he protects Laxus with all he has, earning a proud grin and lots of smothering kisses later that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Criticism always welcomed and encouraged!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. We Are A Couple Now, Aren’t We? (Gray/Juvia)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ship: Gray/Juvia</p>
<p>Juvia invites Gray on a mission where they must disguise themselves as a couple. Juvia is incredibly excited, but how will Gray handle the situation?</p>
<p>Requested by Topflight!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Awww I love this one, it’s very cute!</p>
<p>Hope y’all enjoy and I’m starting to have more time to write so more to come!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   “Gray-sama!!” Juvia Lockser races across the guild, frantically waving a worn piece of paper in the air. Mages part for her to pass, startled by her sudden presence. The unfortunate soul to gain her attention is the ice wizard, Gray Fullbuster. He’s standing amongst his group: Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy.</p>
<p>   “Gray-sama!” Juvia repeats herself, panting with exhaustion as she reaches him. Smiling, she ignores the others and holds up the paper, revealing a quest. “We should go on this quest together!”</p>
<p>   The ice mage squints at it, reads it, then gives her a stricken look. “To go disguised as a married couple?!” Juvia squeals with delight, nodding fervently. Both Lucy and Natsu share a look, smirking. Even Happy knows what they’re thinking. “You’re outta your mind.”</p>
<p>   “Ah, come on, ice princess! Just think of the reward money.” Natsu flings an arm lazily over Gray’s shoulder, smiling just as big as Juvia. “I bet you won’t do it.” That got Gray’s attention.</p>
<p>   “I’ll take that bet. Just you wait, Pinkie.”</p>
<p>   Before Lucy can ask what the prize is for the winner, Gray is pulling an almost fainting Juvia out the door, determined to simply beat Natsu. She sets her hands on her hips and glares at the pink-haired idiot. “Natsu, seriously? Poor Juvia, she thinks she’s getting quality time with Gray when he’s actually just trying to one-up you.”</p>
<p>   Natsu laughs. “Exactly!” </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>   Gray nearly fell head over heels for Juvia three times on the way to the mission area.<br/> <br/>   The first time was when her and Gray had to pick out their disguises. The quest was to stop a small town thief from stealing an expensive jewel at a couples charity event. Unfortunately, only couples in fancy apparel are allowed so the two stopped at a nice shop in downtown Magnolia. Gray grumbled when he turned in the mirror dressed in a nice, black suit.<br/> <br/>   “I’d rather be in my own clothes.”</p>
<p>   “Then you’d strip, honey, that wouldn’t be fancy at all.” Juvia called from the dressing room.</p>
<p> <br/>   Gray scrunched his nose up at the nickname. “What’s with the pet name?” Although Juvia called him many things, honey was never one of them.</p>
<p>   “We’re a couple now, Gray-sama!” She exclaimed proudly, ripping the curtain aside to reveal her newest dress. The ice mage couldn’t help but stare. A beautiful, flowing blue dress cascaded down her body, landing in tear-like drops at the bottom which were sapphires in actuality. The dress was strapless and showed off her breasts and butt nicely; so nicely Gray’s nose decided to bleed just a bit.<br/> <br/>   However, instead of giving her the satisfaction, he nodded. “Looks good. You’ll fit in.” Ignoring Juvia’s disappointed frown, he paid the owner and left the shop with the water mage rushing out behind.</p>
<p>   The second time was at the front gate of the mansion holding the charity event. The entire journey up there had been either silent or filled with complaints about Juvia’s heels killing her. Gray ended up picking her up bridal style halfway there so she wouldn’t have blisters. At the front gate, Gray set her down and held his arm out, cheeks slightly flushed. “Alright, let’s do this.”</p>
<p>   Juvia happily looped her arm through his and the two entered the event. Smirking, Gray spotted the thief right away; an obvious pickpocketer with an eye constantly on the mansion’s prized possession: a giant jewel centered in the room. Too easy. “Over there.” He muttered to he blue-haired girl, who nodded in response, understanding exactly what he was indicating.</p>
<p>   Suddenly, there was a swell of music and all the couples began to dance, spinning and swaying with one another to the melody. The thief strayed out of range and neither mage could see them anymore.<br/> <br/>   “Let’s dance.”</p>
<p>   Eyeing Juvia, Gray raised an eyebrow. “Not now, we need to catch them.”</p>
<p>   “No, I mean if we dance, we might be able to get closer to them and stop them from stealing the jewel. They’re probably headed for it right now.”<br/> <br/>   Gray was surprised by Juvia’s quick thinking. She turned to him, smiled, and pulled him out onto the dance floor. They dance with the tune, which happened to be a fast-paced dance at the moment, and make their way innocently towards the center of the room where they could keep an eye out for the thief.</p>
<p>   All of a sudden, Gray could no longer focus on watching for the thief. All he could focus on was the beautiful, happy woman in front of him, with her blue hair flying around her like a halo and her face acting carefree in the midst of the dance. Her eyes met his and time stopped. The music in the background became distant and neither noticed the thief creeping up on the jewel. Juvia quirked an eyebrow, suddenly becoming the oblivious one for once. “What’s wrong, my love?”</p>
<p>   <em>My love.</em> Gray’s heart hammered in his chest. “N-nothing.”</p>
<p>   Time sped up and out of the corner of his eye, Gray saw the jewel being taken despite the other couples in the room. They were all equally enhanced with one another as Gray had been with Juvia. Grunting, he twirls Juvia out of the way, as if he were simply dipping her, and shot a spell of ice in the form of a hammer down onto the person with the jewel. Juvia helped with surprise at the movement but realized her time was then and produced an equally powerful water spell which completely knocked the thief out and returned the jewel to it’s home. This all happened in the blink of an eye. Most others were confused at what had taken place, especially since there was frosty air and water droplets clinging to the prized ruby.</p>
<p>   The third and final time Gray nearly fell was Juvia, was when he actually did. On the way back to the guild after being paid, Juvia stopped to take off her heels, which had been digging into her feet all night. Gray lifted her up without warning and started walking back with her in his arms. She wasn’t minding the act of chivalry at all, but was surprised. “Gray-sama...I could’ve walked barefoot.”</p>
<p>   “I know.”</p>
<p>   Choosing her next words carefully so he wouldn’t run off, Juvia tilted her head. “That look you gave me, during the dance, what were you thinking?”</p>
<p>   Gray stiffened a bit. “I...was thinking about you.” He finally admits.</p>
<p>   Juvia nearly faints once again. “You were?” For so long, she had waited to hear that confession, just a small confession her love was thinking of her.</p>
<p>   “Yeah. Tonight made me realize I might....maybe....actually be into you.” His flushed cheeks and averted gaze was so handsome and cute, Juvia wanted to melt. “Don’t take that to heart though, it was just a thought.” He lied.</p>
<p>   “Oh, Gray-sama! I knew it! I knew we were meant to be!”<br/> <br/>   With Juvia clinging to Gray, and the former smiling to himself whenever she isn’t looking, the two mages head back to the guild where Natsu awaits with hopes on winning the bet. Gray is also laughed at for his wrinkled suit and asked why he didn’t strip. Natsu gets a knock on the head for that. </p>
<p>   Long story short, Gray wins and Juvia receives her first flirty look from her one and only. Lucy has to drag the lovestruck water mage to her apartment as if she were drunk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Big Brother Laxus (NaLu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ship: NaLu with a dash of Gruvia and Gale</p>
<p>Natsu wants to ask Lucy out but big brother Laxus steps in.</p>
<p>Requested by Pendragon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Thanksgiving y’all!!</p>
<p>Yikes, I have not been active lately. Oh well, I’m trying my best to update and I promise I will get everyone’s requests in!</p>
<p>Enjoy this cute fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   “I’m gonna do it, Happy!” Natsu sets his jaw determinedly, eyes narrowing as a grin forms on his face. “I’m going to walk in that guild, hand her these, and-“ Stopping with an outstretched hand filled with a bouquet of flowers, the fire dragon slayer pauses, staring at himself in the mirror. “No. This is stupid. Can’t do it.”</p>
<p>   Happy, who’s currently flying above Natsu’s head and cheering him on, frowns. “Natsu! You can’t just give up!”</p>
<p>   “Eh.” Natsu sighs, flinging the flowers onto his cot. “I’ll do it tomorrow.”</p>
<p>   “What if Lucy’s taken by then? You’re going to miss your chance. And if you take too long, she’s gonna get upset at you for waiting. Then she won’t go on missions with us anymore or give me fish or let us into her house.” Happy freaks out. “You gotta do it soon! I can’t live without Lucy!”</p>
<p>   “Who said she’s gonna ghost us? Lucy isn’t like that.” Natsu grumbles, resting his arms behind his head lazily.<br/>
 <br/>
   Flying over to him, Happy crosses his paws. “Go do it, Natsu. If you don’t do it today, you never will.”</p>
<p>   After ten minutes of practicing and giving up, the pink-haired mage finally finds it in himself to travel to the Fairy Tail guild. Unfortunately, a lot of things get in his way. For instance, walking through Magnolia has never been so difficult. Shop owners constantly wave him into shops, too many people are rolling carts across the streets and nearly hit the mage and his cat, it begins to rain, and Natsu ends up taking three wrong turns to avoid more distractions. When the guild is in front of them after a few hours, Natsu and Happy sigh in relief. The flowers in Natsu’s hand are wilted and crushed from Natsu’s nervous grip so he just discards them, knowing they won’t be of any use.</p>
<p>   The guild hall is as busy as ever, filled with mages of every kind milling about. Mirajane and Lisanna are working the bar while Elfman screams from the kitchen about how cooking is incredibly manly. Gray and Juvia are standing near the request board, Gray searching for a quest while Juvia stares lovingly at him. Cana is having a drinking contest with some newer members who don’t know her true power yet. Laxus stands in his corner, leaning against a pillar, with the members of the Thunder Legion. Gajeel and Levy are nowhere to be seen, although that happens to be normal.<br/>
 <br/>
   After searching and nearly getting into five fistfights, Natsu and Happy stumble across Erza, Wendy, and Lucy sitting at a table near the back, speaking indistinctly.<br/>
 <br/>
   “Hey!” Natsu’s unnaturally nervous as he approaches the table. Erza simply nods and Wendy smiles brightly at the sight of them, waving. Lucy turns and smiles as well, although her smile makes Natsu melt.</p>
<p>   “Hey Natsu! Hi Happy!” Wendy chirps, her blue hair in twin pigtails today.<br/>
 <br/>
   Natsu takes a seat next to Lucy while Happy sits on the table. Oddly, Natsu doesn’t sprawl out like he usually does, instead he’s sitting up straight and seems tense. Lucy notices this immediately. “Woah, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>   Happy muses. “Natsu’s got something to tell you.”</p>
<p>   Glaring at his best friend, the dragon slayer exhales sharply. Unknowingly to him, another dragon slayer is listening from his group a few feet away.<br/>
 <br/>
   “So Lucy, I meant to tell you...this thing.” Lucy stares at him with wide eyes and blinks, nodding in confusion. “This thing...is..well...it’s a thing.”</p>
<p>   Happy sighs. “He likes you.”</p>
<p>   Erza smirks when Natsu gasps, standing up to grab at Happy who merely flies out of his reach. Wendy giggles. “That was supposed to be my line! I practiced for hours!” Lucy flushes, laughing when Natsu reacts. She gently places a hand on his shoulder.<br/>
 <br/>
   “You like me, Natsu?”</p>
<p>   Flushing as much as Lucy is, he sits back down and nods sheepishly. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>   Before Lucy can respond, a figure towers over Natsu, glaring evilly down at him. “So, you like Lucy?” Looking up, he sees Laxus arching an eyebrow, arms crossed. Poor Lucy sighs and starts to tell him to stop, but he continues anyways. “You’ll have to prove your worth, Salamander.” Laxus has recently become like an older brother for Lucy, so it makes sense he feels protective of her dating.</p>
<p>   It takes Natsu a moment to process, but the second a fight enters his mind, he grins and stands, creating a fist with his hand. “I’ll go easy on ya, don’t worry.” He winks back at Lucy. “I’ll win you over.”</p>
<p>   “That’s not how it’s supposed to work Natsu.” Erza chides while Wendy nods beside her. However, Laxus and Natsu are already beginning to brawl, leaving Lucy a horrified, flustered mess in her seat.<br/>
 <br/>
   Ten minutes later, Erza has both boy’s collars gripped in her fists, disappointedly glaring at both of them. “Knock it off. Laxus, Lucy can make her own decisions. Natsu, you don’t win girls over by beating their brother figure up.” They grumble, especially Laxus who isn’t used to getting overtaken by Erza. The rest of the guild snickers and watches as Laxus keeps a close eye on Natsu as he asks Lucy out officially and respectfully (with Erza’s help of course).</p>
<p>   “Yes, I’d love to go out with you, Natsu.” Lucy, after getting over what had just happened, smiles. Natsu smiles his ‘Dragneel smile’ while Wendy watches with adoration.<br/>
 <br/>
   Even after a few months of Natsu and Lucy dating, Laxus still finds times to fight Natsu without Erza around, attempting to see if Natsu is “worthy”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Contest (Laxus/Cana)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laxus is having a bad day. Cana decides to make the most of it and challenge him to a drinking contest. One condition: winner gets to make a request.</p><p>Requested by Laxtier</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am back! It’s been wayyyy too long but I’m back to writing and I’m excited to share these prompts!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   The Fairy Tail guild is nearly empty; hard to believe considering noon is the busiest time of the day with wizards bustling back and forth between the bar, request board, and front doors. Only a few people are dedicated to sticking around instead of going off on quests like Natsu’s team is doing or catching some sleep like Gildarts after a long mission. <br/><br/>   Cana and Mira are the only two at the bar. Mira happily cleans glasses and bowls with a semi-clean rag, humming to herself. On the contrary, Cana’s bored out of her mind as she chugs a mug full of the strongest alcohol the guild possesses. Once finished, she slams it down on the table and sighs.</p><p><br/>   “Another please, Mira.”</p><p><br/>   Mira, who’s used to her awful drinking habits, grabs the mug, fills it, then returns it with one quick, smooth motion. “Don’t have too much. I’m going to cut you off after this, okay? Even for you, this is a lot.”</p><p><br/>   Grunting, Cana sips this refill slowly as if to savor it. “Where is everyone today? I mean, not everyone can be off on a quest, can they?”</p><p><br/>   The white-haired mage shrugs, setting the clean cup into its place on a high shelf. “Well, Natsu’s team is taking care of that nasty threat from the east. Gildarts and my siblings each went on their own individual missions and were exhausted after they got back. As for the others, I’m not sure. I think the Thunder Legion might be training somewhere in downtown Magnolia.”</p><p><br/>   As if Mira said the magic words, the front doors of the guild swing open to reveal a sweaty Laxus. His expression remains neutral but Cana can tell from one glance in his direction he’s not in a good mood. “Speak of the devil.” Mira says cheerfully. “How’s training going?”</p><p><br/>   Despite Mira’s outgoing attitude, Laxus grunts. “As well as it can go. Barrel of whatever she’s having.” He orders and Mira scurries off to fetch a barrel of liquor for the lightning wizard. Cana stares at the contents of her mug, brows furrowing. She can tell Laxus is trying to be a prick because he decided to sit right next to her.</p><p><br/>   “Long day?” She settles on asking.</p><p><br/>   “Long day.” He repeats.</p><p><br/>   Mira returns with a barrel Cana’s jealous of and Laxus wastes no time in drinking it. Cana’s actually impressed by how much he consumes without becoming too intoxicated. He couldn’t ever beat her though...could he? She watches as he finishes off half of his drink, wiping his mouth irritably. Something must’ve happened while training. Perhaps Freed or Bickslow got on his nerves? No, that can’t be it. They worship him. Evergreen? Maybe?</p><p><br/>   “Wanna slow down there? Don’t want to get sick.” Cana finds herself saying as she takes another sip out of her own cup. Laxus ganders at her with a guarded look that screams, ‘get off my case’, then returns his attention to his barrel. Mira watches from behind the counter with interest while pretending to busy herself with dishes.</p><p><br/>   Laxus finishes the barrel. “I don’t get sick from something as light as this.”</p><p><br/>   Raising an eyebrow, Cana smirks. “Oh really? Then I bet you wouldn’t be able to beat me in a contest, considering I can drink a lot more than you could ever dream of in one sitting.”</p><p><br/>   Instead of rising to the idea immediately like she’d expected, Laxus sighs like she’s an annoying kid wasting his time. “I don’t make bets. Especially stupid ones.”</p><p><br/>   “So you agree? That I’d win?”</p><p><br/>   “I never said that.”</p><p><br/>   Now Cana’s intrigued. She’s always been the one to beg others for contests, test her own drinking skills against others to see what she can really do. Laxus has never been a victim of hers ever since he insisted she stop asking him since he’d never do it. Cana suspected he was nervous then, as she can sense now.</p><p><br/>   “How about this? We have a drinking contest and whoever wins gets to ask a request of the other. Sound fair?” She’s not sure why she’s so desperate to show him up. Maybe it’s because he never seems to lose at anything. Finally, Cana would be able to outdo a powerful Fairy Tail mags without using magic in any shape or form. The thought excited her.</p><p><br/>   Laxus pauses, thinking it over. Whatever he’s thinking makes him blush and he shakes himself out of it. “Fine, you have a deal. I’ll do this stupid contest, only if you keep your promise on that request.”</p><p><br/>   <em>What’s he going to make me do? Not drink for a week? Make a fool of myself by running around naked? Oh well, nothing he can ask of me will be that terrible.</em></p><p><br/>   “I promise.”</p><p><br/>   Mira frowns and pipes up. “Cana, I told you I’d cut you off after this last drink.”</p><p><br/>   “It’s a contest, Mira, come on. I’ll be done after that, I swear.” Mira’s frown deepens but she obliges and fills several cups for each of us, setting them down in a satisfying line. Laxus’s eyes flit up to meet Cana’s every time a cup is set down and she can tell he’s thinking about something...hard.</p><p><br/>   “First one done with all seven wins. Either of us drop before finishing them all is an automatic out. Alright, ready?” Cana lifts her first cup, clinking it against his.</p><p><br/>   “Whenever you are.”</p><p><br/>   “Cheers.”</p><p><br/>   He grunts in return. </p><p><br/>   They both down the first cup easily, then the second, then the third. She can tell he’s getting tipsy by the fourth glass but realizes with disappointment that she is as well. She’s already had six glasses, seven more is pushing it for her. Laxus drinks a bit faster than her and is soon onto his sixth cup while she’s finishing her fifth. Desperately, she tries to catch up. Nobody out drinks her, especially not some blonde guy who thinks he can beat her.</p><p><br/>   Mira stares at Laxus in awe as he finishes his final mug, crashing it down on the table like a final finish. “Done.” His voice sounds off and he’s swaying a bit but otherwise, he’s fine. Boy, he must really want this request. Cana thinks as she sets down her seventh glass with an irritated huff. She feels weak and upset. Someone can beat her at the one thing she always thought she was the best at. </p><p><br/>   “Cana,” Laxus says to make her look up, “ready for my request?”</p><p><br/>   Cana presses her lips into a thin line but meets his eyes with a nod. “Yeah, whatever. What do you want me to do?”</p><p><br/>   A smile plays on Laxus’s lips, the first one she’s seen since he arrived. “Meet me downtown tomorrow morning.”</p><p><br/>   Confused, Cana tilts her head. “What are we doing downtown?”</p><p><br/>   Laxus stands up, nodding to Mira in thanks, and makes his way to the front door of the guild with a smirk. “We’re going on our date. Wear something nice.”</p><p><br/>   Cana stares after him, her mouth agape. A date?! She supposes the looks she’s seen him give her before aren’t ones of a simple friend. Has Laxus had a crush on her for long? </p><p><br/>   A giggle sounds behind her. Mira rolls her eyes. “He finally made a move. I was wondering if he would actually go through with it.”</p><p><br/>   Frowning, Cana blinks in disbelief. “Hold on, you knew?”</p><p><br/>   She nods. “Well, I knew he was interested in you, yes. He has been for quite some time. No one ever said anything though in fear of you overhearing.”</p><p><br/>   “Oh.” Cana looks back towards the door. “I guess I have a date tomorrow then.” The words replay in her head over and over until she’s flushing and a small smile appears on her face. “Maybe this won’t be too bad.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Criticism always welcomed and encouraged as well as suggestions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Date Night (Jerza)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jellal and Erza have a date! But Erza doesn’t have a perfect dress for the occasion so Lucy steps up to help.</p>
<p>Requested by Pops</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I loved the way this idea went and had fun writing a flustered Erza and helpful Lucy :)</p>
<p>Hope y’all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   “Lucy, I need your advice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The blonde looks up from her notebook where she had been jotting down her most recent idea for a novel with wide brown eyes and a slightly shocked look. Standing in front of her is Erza, dressed in the most horrid outfit she’s ever seen. Red frills line the ends of the blue skirt, which touches the tips of her feet. The scarlet-haired mage wears her usual top with a blue ribbon, except now it’s decorated with the same red frills, this time at the ends of her sleeves. A matching blue bow sits atop her head, clashing terribly with her hair. Despite everything wrong with the look, Erza has a determined expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Do you think Jellal will like it? I attempted sewing last night and managed to sew something extra on the ends.” Her bright eyes shine with pride. Lucy struggles to tell her the truth but let her down gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Fortunately, she doesn’t have to. Happy flies over then crashlands on the table once he views Erza’s new look. “Woah! Erza, are you having a breakdown?” Natsu follows soon after, laughing, then slows and stares. Lucy can tell he’s at a loss for words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Erza furrows her brow. “A breakdown? Why would you think that? No, I’ve started sewing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Setting down her pencil, Lucy offers a weary smile. “It looks...nice. But couldn’t you search for an outfit in your requip stash? I’ve seen a couple of really cute ones in there.” She guesses that’s not what Erza’s looking for since her proud look falters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “I could, I suppose, but I would like this one to be special. It’ll be the first official date attire I’ll wear with Jellal. He’s actually dressing up for the occasion, which means I must as well if it’s that serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “So you came up with the idea to make one? That’s a good idea, though maybe you need more work.” Lucy suggests, trying not to break her spirit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Natsu screws everything up by laughing. “It looks like the stupid dress Sorcerer Weekly put Gray in.” He throws his head back and holds his stomach. Happy claps his paws over his mouth and suppresses giggles. Lucy gives them her best glare but to no avail. However, Erza won’t tolerate it. She slams her fist down on both of their heads and lectures them never to insult her again. Both boys are left dizzily apologizing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “If you need me to help you find a nice dress, I’d be happy to take you to one of my favorite shops. It’s just down the street from my apartment actually.” Lucy offers nervously when Erza turns back around to face her. Instead of angry though, she almost literally jumps with joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “You will? Oh, that’s the best news I’ve heard all morning. Thank you, Lucy, I greatly appreciate it. I can always pay you back, just say the word.” Excitement gleams in her eyes and Lucy, with a sigh, realizes there’s no going back now. Once Erza is set on something, she’ll finish the task or die trying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Standing with her journal, Lucy smiles kindly. “No need. If you find the perfect dress for your date, I guarantee I’ll be repaid enough if he likes it. Just let me drop off my notebook at home and we can walk from there to the shop.” Erza agrees and the two girls head out towards Lucy’s house, leaving poor Natsu and Happy needing to sit down in order for their headaches to go away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “So Jellal finally asked you, huh?” Lucy prompts as they walk. There had been no news whatsoever of the event beforehand and she guiltily wanted every detail. “How did he do it? Were there flowers involved? A kiss, maybe?” She giggles while Erza flushes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “No. He asked if I would join him at his favorite shop this evening for dinner. I asked him what it was for and he got quiet and started mumbling something about a date. He eventually asked me on an official date when I pushed it out of him. I was surprised, really. Never did I think Jellal would be so forward.” Erza absently runs a few fingers through her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Lucy thinks of Jellal and his introverted nature. It does seem odd he actually went through with asking her but endearing all the same. “I think he’s wanted to ask you for a while but hasn’t had the confidence or thought you might say no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Why would I say no?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   A couple passes the girls on the cobblestone road leading up to Lucy’s apartment and whisper to one another as they stare at Erza’s dress. She ignores them, staring at Lucy while waiting for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “You are a bit...unpredictable. I guess if he really thought you’d say no, he wouldn’t have asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Erza plays with the frills on her dress. “I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   They reach Lucy’s apartment within minutes. “Wait out here, okay?” Lucy says then disappears into the building. She runs out a few minutes later with a woman screaming after her about rent. Erza frowns and Lucy laughs it off. “She’s just crabby today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Lucy, I don’t want you to waste precious rent money on a dress for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Blonde hair swings back and forth as Lucy shakes her head. “No! No! It’s totally fine, I can cover it. I promiseI have enough money for rent….as soon as Natsu, Happy and I take on a quest with good pay.” She offers an assuring smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Erza doesn’t completely buy it but sighs. “If you’re sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The blonde and the redhead travel down the streets until coming across a cute dress shop near the canal. A small white sign hangs out from the building saying “Rosie’s Boutique”. A yellow flag taped below it flies in the wind so it’s a little harder to read. It says, “Big Sale!” in all caps. The storefront isn’t much, with one window displaying nice homemade dresses inside, and a little red door contrasting against the white of the outside walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Here we are!” Lucy exclaims. “Perfect for when you’re tight on money but looking for something cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “I thought you said you were fine with money.” Erza points out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Lucy takes her hand and pulls her inside, ignoring her comment. “Come on, Rosie is so sweet. She’ll find something for you right away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Rosie is an incredibly sweet lady. She has white curls on her head and wrinkles just about everywhere on her face, but has a kind smile and delicate hands when she takes Erza’s measurements. A white apron sits over her pastel pink clothes, which Erza finds weird considering she’s not a baker. However, she did wince at the sight of Erza’s current “masterpiece”. “Oh dear, we should...well...get you a dress that better matches your eyes.” She led Erza to a platform in front of three mirrors and asked her to stand on the base while she took measurements. Lucy took a seat in the corner, eyeing a nice outfit hanging on the other end of the store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Chest is…waist is..” Rosie mutters to herself as she jots notes down. When she’s finished, she goes off in search of a few dresses and returns with a dozen. “These should all fit you. Try them on and see which one you like best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Erza, a bit bewildered by everything, walks into the nearest dressing room to try them on. Of course, being Erza, she does a mini fashion show for Lucy with every single dress. Lucy applauds and smiles, cheering her on for each outfit. Each one seems more beautiful than the last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Finally, Erza comes out in a maroon satin dress putting her hair to shame. It has a slit running from her hip to the floor and has spaghetti straps, showing off some skin. Add a pair of shining silver earrings and a necklace and Erza looks just like a princess. Lucy stares in awe at it as does Rosie. “It’s...it’s beautiful, Erza.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Admiring herself in the mirror, Erza twirls and strikes different poses. “I agree. But do you think Jellal will like it?” She sounds nervous; not an Erza thing to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Lucy stands, putting a hand on her friend’s shoulder and offering the bravest of smiles to her as they lock eyes in the mirror. “If Jellal doesn’t like it then he’s the dumbest guy on Earth. And that’s including surpassing Natsu in the art of stupidity.” That cracks a smile from the redhead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Rosie rings up the dress and soon the two girls are at Lucy’s house, preparing Erza’s makeup and jewelry for the date. They try different earrings, necklaces, and rings, until they believe they have the right look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   This is how Erza ends up standing in front of the restaurant Jellal spoke of in her skin-tight maroon dress, silver earrings and a silver necklace with a red drop at the end. Her hair is done up in a bun with two strands falling to her shoulders in the front, framing her face. Scarlet eyeshadow with on-point eyeliner, thanks to Lucy, brings out her eyes and adds an extra ferocity to her persona. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Despite all of the outerwear, Erza is nervous. Extremely nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Jellal shows up on time (Erza was early) and stops halfway to the diner. He’s wearing a nice tuxedo with a blue tie to match his hair, which is slicked back to show his face clearer. Although he looks different, it’s a good difference, and Erza’s heart skips a beat. Jellal continues to stare at her. She gives an awkward smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “You look handsome.” She says. “I can’t believe you dressed up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Jellal opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Her smile wavers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Is something wrong?” She knew it. She messed up in some fashion and he doesn’t like it. He thinks it’s horrible and he thinks she’s horrible. How will this mess up their friendship or their partnership?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Jellal steps closer to her, close enough to take her hands in his. “Erza,” he says with a hitch in his breath, “you look….sensational.” She looks up into his eyes. He smiles in return. “I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to bring you on a date tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Erza flushes. “Give me a good time and we’ll see if you can bring me on another one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Smiling, enthralled with one another, the couple makes their way into the diner where they spend the night laughing, teasing, and eventually kissing as their date comes to a close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   As Jellal kisses her for the second time that night, Erza mentally thanks Lucy, who’ll need to be repaid the next day. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Criticism is always welcomed and encouraged as are suggestions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>